Legends
by C13H20N2O2
Summary: Serían leyendas después de todo. (Cronología: Antes de los exámenes Chūnin, después de que Naruto se fuera con Jiraiya, antes de la guerra Shinobi, después de ella).
1. Rock Lee (1)

_Podríamos ser cualquier cosa que eligamos creer._

_Podríamos romper paredes, podríamos mover montañas._

_Podríamos volar lo suficientemente alto, luchar y jamás caer._

—¿Cómo se supone que tu vas a defenderme? —cuestionó la anciana despectivamente— ¡Exigí claramente que me enviaran ninjas calificados! —el estómago del chico de traje verde se retorció, ¿por qué tuvieron que enviarlos a esa misión?— ¡Unos patéticos genin! —sintió vergüenza, ojalá la tierra lo tragara.

La misión no era muy difícil, debían de escoltar a esa irritante anciana hasta una aldea en los limites del país del fuego, ella llevaba consigo un arma de un valor muy escaso monetariamente y un gran valor sentimental. No parecía que fueran a tener inconvenientes, pero para su desgracia, las cosas no fueron así.

Se habían detenido para descansar a orillas de un lago, la misión no llevaría más de dos días, pero la mujer se había quejado de un dolor de cadera y pidió (de manera muy poco amable) que se detuvieran. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando se vieron rodeados de cinco ninjas que querían llevarse aquella arma que poseía la anciana, y las pertenencias que cargaban.

Lee asumía que la culpa había sido suya (o al menos eso creía)

Sus pertenencias permanecian prácticamente intactas, no se habían llevado más que los ungüentos medicinales que Tenten cargaba consigo. El problema había sido que la anciana se había visto obligada a forcejear con uno de los ladrones cuando el adolescente de cejas pobladas fue paralizado por algún tipo de jutsu, sus compañeros y sensei llegaron tarde, la anciana se encontraba en el lago, pataleando.

—¡Y tú muchacho! ¡Eres una vergüenza! —había sido cubierta por una manta, se encontraban aún en el mismo lugar, siendo víctimas de aquella mujer que sólo se había encargado de subestimarlos desde que partieron de su aldea— ¡Un ninja que solo puede usar taijutsu! Bah, estupideces, no llegarás a nada en la vida muchacho.

—¿Quién diablos se cree usted para decir eso? —exclamó Tenten, dando un paso hacia delante, llamando la atención de su sensei quién parecía haber estado ausente desde aquél ataque— ¡Lee es un gran ninja!

—¿Cómo te atreves niñita? —parecía indignada.

—No me quedaré con la boca cerrada mientras denigra a mi amigo —los ojos chocolate contemplaron al susodicho—. Sus pertenencias están sanas y salvas, no hemos fallado en la misión, él no ha fallado.

—¡Ja! Mocosa. Disculpate.

—¿Disculparme?

—Señora —la voz tranquila de Gai sorprendió a sus alumnos, ¿aquel tipo efusivo podía actuar de forma madura?—. Ninguno de mis alumnos debe disculparse, la única que debe hacer eso es usted. No ha parado de agredirlos desde que partimos, y no dejaré que lo siga haciendo.

—¡Yo estoy pagando por su servicio! Los trataré como se me da la gana.

—Quedese con su dinero —los tres observaron a su maestro con asombro, ¡los estaba defendiendo! —. Pido cortésmente que se disculpe con todos, especialmente a Lee.

La mujer permaneció en silencio, con el rostro rojo de la irá. Que muchachos más maleducados, pensó, pero desde luego que su edad no le permitiría llegar a la frontera sola con tantos ladrones vagando por el territorio.

—Lo...lo siento —murmuró, Gai sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, comenzando a caminar— ¡En marcha mis pupilos! ¡Que su llama de la juventud no se extinga!

Retomaron su camino, Neji se posó juntó él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro derecho, Lee no supo como interpretarlo, pero al ver la sonrisa de la castaña que se asomaba desde el otro lado, supo que es lo que quería decir: eran un equipo y se apoyarían.

Una sensación de grandeza lo invadió, volarían alto, muy alto; aunque cayeran, volverían a intentarlo. Pero siempre juntos.


	2. Hyūga Neji (2)

_¿Recuerdas crecer?_

_De pie, solo, de espaldas al sol._

_¿Recuerdas haber crecido?_

Se sentía sólo, muy sólo. Molesto consigo mismo, había dicho cosas que no debía, fue cruel y lo sabía. Sólo querían comer con él, no habían hecho nada malo, ¿por qué tuvo que actuar así? Quizás se irritaba con facilidad.

Volvía a tener once años, aquella sensación de soledad, con sus aires de soberbia y el alma cansada; ¿ya no volverían a comer con él? Bien, no es cómo que le imporara.

_Si, lo hacía._

Bufó, ¿debía disculparse?

_Si, debía hacerlo._

Se encaminó al campo de entrenamiento, con ideas dispersas y los nervios invadiendo su sistema. Se detuvo y los vió allí, sus dos compañeros disfrutaban de unos dangos preparados por la femenina del equipo, hablaban amenamente. Se preguntó cómo no había notado lo rápido que los tres habían crecido, lo mucho que se necesitaban...y él había sido un idiota, ¿lo perdonarían?

Observó un plato sobre el césped, el tercero.

_Sabían que volvería._

Ellos lo miraron, sonriendo, lo perdonaban. Ya no estaba solo, ya no más.


	3. Tenten (3)

_Alcanza el cielo_ y _tocalo, allí lo tienes._

_Estaremos aquí para siempre, levántate y gritalo._

Buscó a sus compañeros, luchando por encontrarlos entre la multitud, sólo quería desearles suerte (muy en el fondo creía que no lo necesitarían). Vio, entonces, a Neji entrar en una de las tiendas; no dudo mucho antes de caminar hacia dónde él se encontraba.

—¡Neji! —el muchacho se hallaba observando un pergamino extendido en la mesa, era un mapa, supuso, al acercarse un poco más noto que así era—. ¿Viste a Lee?

—No —la miró frente a frente, y ella pudo notar algo de preocupación en sus ojos—. Deberías estar con tu división.

—Lo siento, quería desearles suerte —las mejillas de la castaña adoptaron un tono rosado—. Quería decirte algo antes de irme.

El chico levantó una ceja, expectante. La muchacha jugó con su dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

—Realmente no es que dude de ustedes, todo lo contrario son capaces de todo —una mueca de disgusto se formo en su rostro—. Pero no me creo capaz de afrontar esto...

—Tenten.

—No, déjame terminar —lo miró a los ojos, con un brillo extraño—. El caso es que, si yo no puedo...si fallo —sus ojos se humedecieron, el de ojos color perla la observó confuso (algo triste también)—, quería decirte que te quiero. No me refiero de manera amistosa, tú me gustas Neji, mucho.

—No vas a fallar Tenten —el Hyūga extendió su mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándo su rostro gentilmente. La castaña sintió su rostro arder, ¿qué significa aquello?

—¿Neji?

—Um.

—¿A caso tú?

—Si.

—Oh —sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso, sus manos colocadas sobre el pecho de él, y su rostro siendo acariciando por quién amaba. Deseaba que se repitiera, luego de que todo acabara, cuando ya podrían querer al otro sin miedo a perderse.

—¡Oh! ¡No hay nada más hermoso que la llama de la juventud ardiendo intensamente! —Maito Gai los observaba con ojos llorosos desde la entrada— ¿No es así mi querido pupilo?

—¡Claro que si, Gai-sensei! —el cejotas más joven abrazó a los castaños, llorando exageradamente.

—Lee —murmuró Tenten, avergonzada—, estás haciendo un escándalo.

—Es la emoción, mi bella flor —se separaron, para luego unirse (obligando al Hyūga) en un abrazo más cómodo. Su maestro los observó, recordando el momento que los vió la primera vez, parecía ser, en aquél entonces, que un abismo los separaba; muchos años después, veía un puente sobre aquel abismo.

—Suerte, chicos.

—Ninguno lo necesita, ¿no es así, Gai-sensei? —Lee sonrió a Maito, el correspondió. Tras unos segundos, ya se encontraban libres de aquél gesto afectuoso.

Gai se preguntó entonces, al verlos marchar, si ellos también notaban que tan alto habían volado.


	4. Maito Gai (4)

_Podríamos ser leyendas después de todo._

Vio a la muchacha dejar unos girasoles sobre la tumba, para luego observar con nostalgia el pequeño marco de plata que contenía una foto de su equipo. Los recuerdos eran lejanos, muy lejanos, pero la sensación no parecía irse aún después de tantos años: orgullo.

Gai no podía dejar de pensar que su equipo había sido maravilloso, tan unido, tan fuerte.

Lee se había convertido en un gran maestro, y padre, por supuesto. Tan lleno de alegría cómo siempre, a veces llegaba a ver a aquel niño que se dedicaba a llorar cada vez que le decían que no lo lograría, que el no llegaría lejos. Tras la muerte de Neji no dejó que su alma se quebrara, pese al dolor, se mantuvo fuerte.

Tenten por otro lado, fue quién más pareció afectada, negada a aceptar que el resto la viera romperse, se encerró en su hogar, sin permitir que la vieran sufrir. Fue su duelo, Gai entendió que la chica necesitaba asumirlo de a poco, lo amaba y era lógico que sintiera su mundo caerse. Pero ella lo supero, renació desde las cenizas aún más fuerte. Ahora se encontraba junto a la lider de un escuadrón anbu.

Ellos eran su orgullo. Neji arriesgó su vida para que el mundo ninja encontrara la paz; Tenten luchó contra el dolor, se volvió más fuerte por él; y Lee, su querido Lee, era cómo un hijo para él, vio sus tropiezos más grandes, lo vio levantarse y aferrarse a sus sueños, él era su mayor orgullo.

Pensó en el momento que los vió, que ellos moverían montañas si éstas no los dejaran avanzar, que romperían paredes, que volarían alto sin miedo caer; y se prometió que estaría ahí para verlos triunfar, que los guiaría hacia la grandeza, porque merecían tener el cielo entre sus manos.

Pese a que las cosas no eran como quería, Gai sabía que habían llegado lejos, mucho más de lo que creían.


End file.
